Special Liveries
This page is a resume of the special real-life liveries used by Hot Wheels. On this page you can find all the cars with the Mooneyes logo, with the light blue Gulf livery, with the JDM-specialized GReddy and many more! There are no redundant model here. For minor sponsored stickers see Special Stickers. AEM AEM is a performance electronic that is founded in 1987, and AEM was the first company to incorporate a gauge interface with a wideband air/fuel controller, and it had innovated in this category again with the Wideband Failsafe Device—a combined Wideband controller unit and boost/vacuum gauge that can save your engine if it runs lean. In 2007, AEM introduced affordable water/methanol injection for forced induction vehicles. In the spirit of innovation, AEM have redesigned the system with improved components and it can now be used on forced induction racecars at all boost levels or high compression naturally aspirated vehicles. Bisimoto Bisimoto Engineering Boost Brigade Borla Borla Performance Industries is the pioneer and leader in the design and manufacture of stainless steel performance exhaust. It began three decades ago as a manufacturer of exhaust systems for such "concours classics" as Rolls-Royce and Ferrari cars and have evolved into the premier manufacturer of today's performance vehicles for the street, off-road, and racing. BP BP P.L.C., formerly British Petroleum, is a British multinational oil and gas company headquartered in London. It is one of the world's seven oil and gas "supermajors", whose performance in 2012 made it the world's sixth-largest oil and gas company, the sixth-largest energy company by market capitalization and the company with the world's twelfth-largest revenue (turnover). It is a vertically integrated company operating in all areas of the oil and gas industry, including exploration and production, refining, distribution and marketing, petrochemicals, power generation and trading. It also has renewable energy interests in biofuels and wind power. BP had operations in 72 countries and has around 18,000 service stations worldwide. Its largest division is BP America in the United States. Brembo Castrol Castrol is a British global brand of industrial and automotive lubricants offering a wide range of oils, greases and similar products for most lubrication applications. The Wakefield Oil Company was founded by Charles Cheers Wakefield in 1899. The brand "Castrol" originated after researchers added castor oil to their lubricant formulations. In 1966, Castrol was acquired by Scottish company Burmah Oil, which was renamed Burmah-Castrol. Burmah-Castrol was purchased by London-based multinational BP in 2000. Champion Champion is an American brand of spark plug. Originally Champion was a Fortune 500 Company founded by Robert A. Stranahan and Frank D. Stranahan in 1908 in Boston and then moved to Toledo, Ohio in 1910 to be close to the Willys-Overland Auto Company. In 1989, Champion was purchased by Cooper Industries and is now a wholly owned brand of Federal-Mogul Corporation. Its main products are a line of spark plugs for a wide range of cars, trucks, SUVs, racing and marine applications. Also included in the brand are spark plug wires and other ignition system specific wiring. Champion is also a longtime sponsor of various racing events, cars, and series including two series run under sanctioning by IMSA. Edelbrock Edelbrock, LLC is a specialty performance automotive and motorcycle aftermarket parts manufacturer based in Torrance, California. Its foundry is in San Jacinto, California. Vic Edelbrock founded the corporation in 1938. When his desire to increase the performance of his 1932 Ford Roadster led him to design a new intake manifold, friends and fellow drivers soon wanted one as well. This transformed his repair garage into a parts manufacturing enterprise, making one-of-a-kind equipment for automobiles. In many ways, Vic Edelbrock helped to invent the automotive aftermarket parts industry. Today, Edelbrock manufactures over 8,000 automotive parts for racers and hobbyists, focusing on increased performance. The company relies on online and catalog resellers and thus offers no direct sales for the bulk of its catalog. Eibach Eibach Group is a suspension manufacturer that is founded in Germany in 1951 by Heinrich Eibach. Eibach Group enjoys a worldwide reputation as a leading manufacturer of high-performance suspension springs, components and systems as well as hi-tech industrial springs – specially for demanding applications. The range of applications is very comprehensive: it covers almost all areas of high-quality industrial and automotive applications. Evasive Evasive Motorsports is a high-performance parts and racing preparation manufacturer that is estabilished in 2002 at Southern California (SoCal). Evasive Motorsports offers race preparation including wheel alignment, corner balancing, suspension installation and tuning, and general maintenance. It also track-tested an extensive range of parts. Falken Falken Tire is a brand of passenger car, light truck, and medium truck tires owned by the Japanese company Sumitomo Rubber Industries (SRI). It was launched in its native country of Japan in 1983, and was introduced to the North American market two years later and in Europe in 1988. Falken has now become a stand-alone brand that focuses on UHP (Ultra High Performance) products while utilizing professional motorsports to further develop and improve products for worldwide distribution. Fifteen52 FRAM FRAM is a brand of aftermarket automotive products known primarily for their oil filters. Other products sold under the FRAM brandname include air filters, fuel filters, PCV valves, breather element filters, and similar products, almost all of which use the trademarked orange color. The FRAM brand was born when the original chemists, Frederick Franklin and T. Edward Aldam, invented an easily replaceable oil filtering element in their Providence, R.I. laboratory. The name FRAM was derived from the chemists' last names—the first two letters of "Fr'anklin", and the last two letters of "Ald'am". Other sources claim that the brand was inspired in the name of the FRAM vessel used by Roald Amundsen and other explorers to their expeditions to the Arctic and Antarctic, because Fram means "Forward" and moreover it's pronounced the same in many languages. FRAM is one of the major brands of aftermarket automotive oil filters in the United States and Canada. Getty Oil Starting in 1949, J. Paul Getty negotiated a series of lucrative oil leases with Saudi Arabia and Kuwait. Gordon Getty and his family inherited a 40% interest in the company when J. Paul Getty died in 1976.In 1984, after entering into a binding agreement to sell Getty and its 2.3-billion-barrel stockpile of proven oil reserves to Pennzoil, heir Gordon Getty struck a dramatic deal to sell the company to Texaco. On November 19, 1985, in the case of Texaco, Inc. v. Pennzoil, Co., Pennzoil won a US$10.53 billion verdict against Texaco in the largest civil verdict in U.S. history as a result of the violation of the binding agreement.While the reserves were sold, only some of the refineries changed hands, and Getty continued to exist as a downstream entity. Getty gas stations in the Northeast were sold off as a condition of the buyout. The company became known as Getty Petroleum Marketing Inc.Getty Petroleum Marketing was sold to Lukoil and then in 2011 to a group of Norwegian investors before filing for bankruptcy protection in 2012.The Australian company Westerhoudt AG, run by Olaf Westerhoudt, acquired the rights to the Getty Oil name in 2007 for an undisclosed amount.At one point, Getty Oil owned a majority stake of ESPN, before it was sold to the American Broadcasting Company in 1984. Goodyear The Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company is an American multinational tire manufacturing company founded in 1898 by Frank Seiberling and based in Akron, Ohio. Goodyear manufactures tires for automobiles, commercial trucks, light trucks, motorcycles, SUVs, race cars, airplanes, farm equipment and heavy earth-mover machinery. The company was named after American Charles Goodyear, inventor of vulcanized rubber. The first Goodyear tires became popular because they were easily detachable and required little maintenance. The company is the most successful tire supplier in Formula One history, with more starts, wins, and constructors' championships than any other tire supplier. They pulled out of the sport after the 1998 season. It is the sole tire supplier for NASCAR series. GReddy Trust Company Ltd. is a Japanese automotive aftermarket company specialising in performance tuning parts for cars. The company is widely known for its subbrand of tuning parts GReddy and the turbochargers under this brand. Gulf Gulf Oil was a major global oil company from the 1900s to the 1980s. The eighth-largest American manufacturing company in 1941 and the ninth-largest in 1979, Gulf Oil was one of the so-called Seven Sisters oil companies. Gulf Oil Corporation (GOC) ceased to exist as an independent company in 1985, when it merged with Standard Oil of California (SOCAL), with both re-branding as Chevron in the United States. However, the Gulf brand name and a number of the constituent business divisions of GOC survived. Gulf has experienced a significant revival since 1990, emerging as a flexible network of allied business interests based on partnerships, franchises and agencies. Gumball 3000 The Gumball 3000 is a collection of companies that includes an apparel brand, a registered charity and is best known for an annual 3,000-mile (4,800 km) international celebrity motor rally, which takes place on public roads. The name comes from the 1976 movie The Gumball Rally. It was established in 1999 by Maximillion Cooper, with his vision to combine cars, music, fashion and entertainment. Since its establishment, the road rally has featured a number of notable drivers, such as Lewis Hamilton, Deadmau5, Eve, David Hasselhoff, Xzibit and Tinie Tempah. The rally changes the start and finishing point every year, with some rallies requiring travel by air to make the start and finish points. The start and finish points are normally notable cities, with London being a common stop-off due to the Gumball 3000's British founder. Hella Hella KGaA Hueck & Co. is an internationally operating German automotive part supplier with headquarters in Lippstadt, North Rhine-Westphalia. The company develops and manufactures lighting and electronic components and systems for the automotive industry, and also has one of the largest trade organizations for automotive parts, accessories, diagnosis and services within Europe. Holley Holley Performance Products is an automotive performance company based in Bowling Green, Kentucky. When the company was based in Michigan it was a major producer of carburetors for many Detroit-built automobiles. Holley-style carburetors have powered every NASCAR Sprint Cup team and every NHRA Pro Stock champion until both series eventually switched to electronic fuel injection. Holley's product range has expanded to include the aforementioned fuel injection systems, performance fuel pumps, intake manifolds, superchargers, nitrous oxide injection, performance plumbing parts, exhaust systems, engine dress–up products, ignition products, datalogging & display products, handheld programmers, bellhousings, and clutches for street performance, race, and marine applications. Among the company's owned divisions are brand names MSD Performance, Nitrous Oxide Systems (NOS), Weiand, Flowtech, Earl's Performance Plumbing, Hooker Headers, Demon Carburetion, Racepak, Superchips, Diablosport, Edge Products, Accel Ignition, Quick Time, Hays Clutches, Mr. Gasket, Lakewood, and Mallory Ignition. Hotchkis Hotchkis Sport Suspension manufactures control arms, lowering springs, trailing arms, shocks, leaf springs, sub frame connectors, shocksand other performance suspension, handling, traction, parts for muscle cars, european cars, and imports. Hurst Hurst Performance, Inc. of Warminster Township, Pennsylvania, manufactured and marketed products for enhancing the performance of automobiles, most notably for muscle cars. Hurst produced aftermarket replacement manual transmission shifters and other automobile performance enhancing parts. Hurst was also an Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) supplier for automakers and provided services or components for numerous muscle car models by American Motors (AMC), Ford, Chrysler, and General Motors. Their products were included as standard equipment in AMC's The Machine (also known as the Rebel Machine), AMC AMXs and Javelins, Pontiac GTOs and Oldsmobile 442s, Boss Mustang 302 and the Boss 429, as well as Dodge Chargers, Plymouth Barracudas, and Plymouth Superbirds, among others. K&N K&N Engineering, Inc. is a manufacturer of performance air filters, cold air intake systems, oil filters, performance parts, and other related products. K&N manufactures over 6,000 parts for various makes and models of cars, trucks, SUVs, motorcycles, ATVs, industrial applications and more. Founded in 1964, K&N is headquartered in Riverside, California, in a complex of 10 buildings comprising nearly 400,000 square feet. K&N also operates facilities in England and the Netherlands. KONI KONI Group is a manufacturer of shock absorbers. KONI remains a leader worldwide as the quality shock absorber specialist, focusing solely on high performing suspension-damping technology for Cars, Racing, Specialty Trucks, Busses, Trailers, Locomotives and Railway Rolling Stock. KW Mad Mike MagnaFlow Magnus Walker Urban Outlaw MOMO MOMO Srl is a design company headquartered in Milan, Italy that makes accessories and parts for automobiles. MOMO was founded by gentleman racer Gianpiero Moretti in 1964. MOMO are the initials for Moretti-Monza. Monza is a town in the Province of Milan. MOMO's product range includes consumer accessories such as steering wheels, gear shift knobs and alloy wheels, through to race equipment such as racing suits and helmets. MOMO airbagged steering wheels have become standard accessories on some regional Subaru and Mitsubishi performance cars. The company sponsored many prototype cars in the IMSA WSC series including the Ferrari 333 SP sports prototype car. MOMO was the official steering wheel of the Champ Car series from 2004 to 2007, before Champ Car merged to Indy Racing League. MOMO are also suppliers of the official steering wheel, racing seats, clothing and racing accessories of the Speedcar Series. MOMO also sponsors Lira Motorsports in the ARCA Racing Series and the Camping World Truck Series. Mooneyes MOPAR Mopar is the parts, service and customer care organization within Fiat Chrysler Automobiles. Mopar also designs and builds a small number of customized vehicles. The name derives from a combination of letters from the words "MOtor" and "PARts". The term was first used by Chrysler in the 1920s and was introduced as a brand starting in 1937. Mopar parts are original equipment manufactured parts for Chrysler vehicles. The term “Mopar” has passed into broader usage among car enthusiasts as an unambiguous reference to the parent company Chrysler Group LLC. Mr. Gasket MR. GASKET is a company which manufactures automobile accessories, was founded by Joseph F. Hrudka in 1965 to produce a new type of gasket he designed to withstand high temperatures. Nexen Tire NGK NGK Spark Plugs Co., Ltd. is a public company established in 1936 and based in Nagoya, Japan. NGK manufactures and sells spark plugs and related products for internal combustion engines, along with ceramics and applicable products. As of March 2007, the company employed 10,407 people, and operated a network of 7 liaison offices, 12 sales offices, 13 production sites and 2 technical centers worldwide. NGK Spark Plugs was founded as a spin-off of the spark plug division of NGK Insulators. Originally, NGK supplied most of its products to Japanese automakers. Today the company is the largest OEM sparkplug maker in the world. NGK stands for Nippon (Japan) Gaishi (insulator) Kaisha (company). Nitto Nitto Tire is an performance tires developer for all uses, including racing, street, and off-road. Using state-of-the-art manufacturing and testing facilities in both Japan and the United States, the company strives to provide innovative and high-quality performance tires for the most demanding enthusiasts. Advanced computer simulation models help Nitto's engineers identify and systematically reduce undesirable tire responses. These models also help to identify the most effective tread patterns for performance and ride quality. Nitto Tire is a strong supporter of the automotive aftermarket. The company sponsors race teams in drag and road racing as well as off-road series. It is through these professional series that Nitto continuously refines and tests its products. Pennzoil Pennzoil is an American oil company founded in Los Angeles, California in 1913. In 1955, it was acquired by Oil City, Pennsylvania company South Penn Oil, a former branch of Standard Oil. In 1963, South Penn Oil merged with Zapata Petroleum; the merged company took the Pennzoil name. In 1968 United Gas Corporation became part of Pennzoil. Pennzoil was headquartered in Pennzoil Place in Downtown Houston during the 1970s. In 1999 Pennzoil's E&P business (known as PennzEnergy) was acquired by Oklahoma City-based Devon Energy and the now known as Pennzoil-Quaker was purchased by Royal Dutch/Shell Group to form SOPUS—'S'''hell '''O'il P'''roducts '''US. Quaker State Quaker State is an American brand of motor oil produced by SOPUS Products, a division of Royal Dutch Shell, and the successor of the Pennzoil-Quaker State Company. The Quaker State name is derived from the nickname for Pennsylvania, the state founded by William Penn, a man of the Quaker religion. The company sponsored the IndyCar race, Quaker State 500 (now known as the ABC Supply 500) in 1988, and is a current sponsor of the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series race Quaker State 400 at Kentucky Speedway. Quaker State was also the sponsor of Hendrick Motorsports from 1996 to 2013. Quaker State was also official lubricants partner of Italo-American Ferrari-works team Risi Competizione in 2004 until 2008. Quaker State is currently sponsoring the Force India Formula One team for 2015. Rays Volk Rays Engineering Co., Ltd. a part of Rays Co., Ltd. is a high-end Japanese wheel manufacturer for both motorsport and street use, mostly notable for manufacturing Volk Racing flagship brand of wheels. It is a common misconception that "Volk Racing" is the parent company of Rays Engineering, purely as it is its most associated with brand name. Their wheels feature high-tech forging processes that are exclusive to Rays Engineering. They are the current wheel suppliers to winning factory race teams of Nissan, Honda, Toyota, and Mazda in racing series such as Super GT, Japanese Touring Car Championship (JTCC), British Touring Car Championship (BTCC), Formula Nippon, and Formula One. Their Volk Racing wheels are popular with owners of sport compact and import cars on the race and show circuits. Rays Engineering also manufactures wheels for car manufacturers' in-house tuning teams such as Nismo, Ralliart, STi, Mazdaspeedand Toyota Racing Development and also supply wheels to Williams Formula One team as well as the cars of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Shell Royal Dutch Shell, commonly known as Shell, is a British–Dutch multinational oil and gas company headquartered in the Netherlands and incorporated in the United Kingdom. It is one of the six oil and gas "supermajors" and the sixth-largest company in the world measured by 2016 revenues (and the largest based in Europe). Shell was formed in 1907 through the amalgamation of the Royal Dutch Petroleum Company of the Netherlands and the "Shell" Transport and Trading Company of the United Kingdom. Until its unification in 2005 the firm operated as a dual-listed company, whereby the British and Dutch companies maintained their legal existence but operated as a single-unit partnership for business purposes. Shell first entered the chemicals industry in 1929. In 1970 Shell acquired the mining company Billiton, which it subsequently sold in 1994 and now forms part of BHP Billiton. In recent decades gas exploration and production has become an increasingly important part of Shell's business. Shell acquired BG Group in 2016, making it the world's largest producer of liquefied natural gas (LNG). Shell's logo, known as the "pecten", is one of the most familiar commercial symbols in the world. Sparco Sparco S.p.A is an Italian auto part and accessory company headquartered in Volpiano, Turin, Italy that specializes in producing items such as seats, steering wheels, harnesses, racewear and helmets. Sparco branded alloy wheels are produced under licence by OZ Group. They also sponsor many types of auto races including rallies, single-seaters, and motorcycles. Speedhunters Speedhunters is an an international collective of photographers, writers and drivers with a shared passion for uncovering the world's most exciting automotive and car culture stories that is established in 2007 by Electronic Arts, Inc. Summit Summit Racing Equipment is the world’s largest mail order automotive performance equipment company, with thousands of performance parts, aftermarket accessories, tools and garage equipment, collectibles, and stock replacement parts to choose from. The company stocks parts for cars (race, street, daily driver) and trucks/SUVs (street, performance, off-road). TEIN TEIN is an high performance suspension products made in Japan including ordermade coilovers, aftermarket suspension parts, gauges, motorsport equipment, overhaul/repair and racing support. Union 76 76 (formerly Union 76) is a chain of gas stations located within the United States. The 76 brand is owned by Phillips 66 Company. Union Oil Company of California, doing business as Unocal, the original owner and creator of the Union 76 brand merged with Chevron Corporation in 2005. In the 1970s and 1980s, the company used the slogan "Go With the Spirit...the Spirit of '76." This has been shortened to "Get the Spirit". Valvoline Yokohama ADVAN The Yokohama Rubber Company, Limited is a tire company based in Tokyo, Japan. The company founded and started in 1917 in a joint venture between Yokohama Cable Manufacturing and B.F. Goodrich. In 1969 the company expanded to the United States as Yokohama Tire Corporation. Branding, especially in Japan, will often use ADVAN instead of Yokohama. ADVAN wheels and tires have a strong presence in the aftermarket scene worldwide. Category:Collector Information Pages